Merry Christmas Ashley!
by Sparky16
Summary: Although this story is a bit ahead of , this story is about young girl named Ashley who was tooken in by Mewtwo after the lab was gone. Now he's let her off on her own and she has to fend for herself. Now Ashley's first goal is to find her parents.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah  
  
The Adventures Of Ashley And Sean!  
  
The snow fell heavily on Azalea Town. Christmas had come and all around people were going about their merry little way. In the the pokemon center, children with no where to stay, or were to far from home celebrated the holiday there. Gifts from secret Santas were passed around, the smell of the holiday turkey and stuffing filled the air. Giggles of laughter and joy were all around as kids got on the phone to wish their loved ones a merry Christmas, all except one.  
  
One little girl was to sad to take notice of what was actually going on around her.   
Her Eevee sat at her side waiting for when it would see a smile, but its trainer was to deep in disappointment and thought to notice.  
  
It had only been a few months since she had escaped from the labs and left her major source of protection behind. The young girl, Ashley, was wondering now if she had done the right thing. What if they come looking for me? Mewtwo isn't here to protect me anymore, and my powers are no good if I don't know how to control them. What am I going to do?' she thought.  
  
Ashley was so deep in thought that she never noticed a young boy about her age stop in front of her. Noel, Ashley's Eevee, looked up at the boy with sad eyes as if to say Help me out here pal  
  
The young boy walked up to Ashley and waved his hand in front of her face. Ashley snapped out of her trance, and looked up at the boy as he asked You okay?  
  
Ashley didn't answer, instead she got up and walked over to the far side of the center and sat on the floor, and huddled up against the wall, then she drifted back into space. Noel looked up at the boy and gave him another look as if to say Sorry pal, but you tried, then Noel returned to his trainer.  
  
The boy stood on the spot as Nurse Joy came up and stood next to him. The boy curiously asked What's wrong with her? Nurse Joy had seemed worried about the girl from the beginning I don't know. She just sits there and keeps to herself all day. Every ones tried to get through to her but she doesn't want to talk. I'm afraid that she has no one to celebrate Christmas with.  
  
Has Officer Jenny try and ask her where she lives? asked the boy. Nurse Joy nodded and added She has, and she's even tried to identify the girl, but there's no record of her of any family what so ever.  
  
Is she a trainer? was the last question the boy asked. I'm not sure but that Eevee follows her around every where so it must be hers  
  
Nurse Joy turned around and was about to walk away when she turn to the boy and said Why don't you try to talk to her Sean?  
  
The boy,Sean, thought he might give it a try but he remembered his last attempt. He didn't want her to get up and walk away again, but how was he going to make her stay put. Sean thought for a second then he got an idea. Sean let his Alakazam out of its pokeball, then he told it what to do.  
  
I'll call the Eevee over and you talk to it. Find out what's up with its trainer then use your telepathy to tell me, okay? Alakazam nodded then it watched as its trainer whistled to Noel.  
  
Noel laid curled up in a fuzzy ball next to its trainer's side. Suddenly Noel looked up and over to the side to see Sean whistling at it and motioning it to come over there. Noel looked up at Ashley reluctantly and figured she wasn't going any where soon, so Noel happily got up and pranced over to Sean. Sean's Alakazam started to speak to it and Noel gave the best answers it could. Then Alakazam turned to it's trainer and told it exactly what Noel had said.  
  
The girl is worried for her safety. She thinks she did a terrible thing that could mean life or death. People in black suits are looking for her and could kill her on sight. She ran away from a place were pain has no limits, even on your own kind, and people in white coats cause the pain with their toys.  
  
Sean wasn't getting it so he asked the basics first. Alakazam talked to Noel and the answers were a lot clearer. The girl's name is Ashley. Her Eevee's name is Noel. They've been together for a couple of months, and Ashley wants to be a trainer so she can hide from the men in black suits, the problem is she doesn't know her parents or if she really has any  
  
Sean felt a little sorry for Ashley. It was Christmas eve night and she had nobody to turn to. No one to say Merry Christmas to. Sean found it hard to imagine not having any one to tuck you in at night, to say I Love You, or give you those really cool Christmas presents that you've been waiting all year for. Sean had all of that and more, but all Ashley had was Noel.  
Sean motioned Noel to follow him and Alakazam into another room. Sean then sat down on the floor and took out his pokedex. He called Noel to his side and showed him his pokedex. Noel and Sean scanned through it until one picture came up and Noel pointed to that one.  
  
This one?, are you sure? Noel nodded, he was positive. Sean quickly pushed a few buttons on the device and in a few moments, one pokeball replace another on his belt. Sean removed the new pokeball and then went to go find Nurse Joy.  
  
Ashley had snapped out of here trance awhile ago and had looked for Noel every where but she found no sight of him. Ashley had finally given up and was now sitting down in her old spot on the floor crying silently to herself. She had thought Noel didn't want to be with her anymore, and now Ashley was alone. Suddenly a sudden movement above her had caught her eye and she looked up to see a boy and his Alakazam. May be they had seen Noel?' she thought. There was no harm in asking.  
  
Excuse me have you seen my Eevee Noel, he ran off Ashley said. The boy nodded. I sure have the boy answered. Oh thank goodness Ashley sighed in relief Where is he? The boy motioned over towards the front desk area. He's with Nurse Joy getting all prettied up for Christmas The boy remarked. Ashley suddenly turned disappointed again, and by her look and the timing, it was time for Sean to spill everything he knew.  
  
Your Eevee told me what was happening, Ashley looked away in anger Noel knows nothing, and what dose it have to do with you. It's none of your business anyway. Sean got a little frustrated by Ashley's stubbornness and replied Well I think it dose, considering I can help you, that is if you tell me clearly what's going on here  
  
Ashley had to be impressed. She had never seen someone so determined to find out her problems, and in this case she couldn't hold it in forever she was going to have to tell someone. Ashley said But I preferrer to tell it away from the public, if you know what I mean. Sean certainly got the hint and he led her to his room. Ashley sat on one of the beds and Sean sat on the other on the other side of the room. So spill it out, what's the trouble  
  
Ashley was scared that he might not believe her but Sean confirmed that he would believe every word she said, and so Ashley started her long grueling tale of her past.   
I was born in a lab off of New Islands. The doctors there had sent my parents back to their home saying that I had died during birth, but as you see that's not true at all. Any way as time went on I was subjected to test after test after test. The experiment s they performed on me were unimaginable. My whole life I had basically lived in suffering. I was told it was because there was something different about me and it was because of that reason that I couldn't go to school or be around other people for that fact. I was also to soon find out that that was false as well when they created a pokemon that was more powerful then they had imagined. The pokemon, Mewtwo, destroyed the lab and took me with it to Team rocket headquarters were I first met Noel who had basically gone throw the same life I had.  
  
Being somewhat similar in a way, I found out I could talk to pokemon in the lab. Anyway I was soon subjected to more powerful and painful tests and Mewtwo was doing the dirty work for Team Rocket. As soon as Mewtwo caught wind of what was happening to me he destroyed the headquarters and took be back to new island were he used his psychic powers to rebuild the lab into a castle of sorts. I don't really know what happened after that but we went to another Island with some more pokemon and it was there that Mewtwo started to tell me what was so special about me and why Team Rocket was after me.  
  
What's so special about you? Sean asked  
  
I have pokemon DNA. I'm able to talk to pokemon, read ancient poke scrips, and use some of the pokemons powers but I haven't figured out how to control them yet. Mewtwo also said that I can turn into a certain kind of pokemon but we're no sure what one yet. But you have to keep that secret. That's why Team Rocket wants me. I have the potential to evolve' and I become really powerful, but I'm not really sure  
  
Sean was somewhat shocked but he encouraged her to go on.  
  
Anyway, after a few more runnings with Team Rocket I decided to leave Mewtwo's protection and explore the world for myself, and maybe even find my parents. Ashley finished. Sean didn't know what to say but he had a strong feeling to believe her. Then a strange question came to his head Ashley, do you know your last name? Ashley turned to Sean Yeah, why? What is it? Sean asked. It's Williams Ashley declared and she walked out of the room. Williams' the mane hit him like a ton of bricks. Only one thought ran through Sean's head at that moment....She was alive.  
Sean ran out the door and stopped Ashley. Ashley, Ashley wait up Sean yelled running up to here. Wow Sean take it easy Ashley said in surprise. Sean was panting when he said Your name, it's Williams right?, Ashley Williams? Ashley answered again. Ashley Theresa Williams? Sean asked a little more in suspense. Well yeah, at least that's what Kathy called me a few times. Ashley finished.  
To be continued....


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah  
  
The Adventures Of Ashley And Sean!  
Part 2  
  
Sean was bouncing off the walls, he was so happy. Ashley was freaked out. She didn't know what to make of it. Stay here, I'm going to make sure you have the best Christmas ever Sean said and with that he ran down the hallway.  
  
Sean ran up to Nurse Joy who was talking to some kids when he told her the excellent news. Joy was over ecstatic when she heard this. The kids that heard this told the others in the center, and then Sean told them her story and surprisingly enough, they all believed it. What else would explain her absence for so many years?  
  
Sean then told the kids a plan and they all agreed to it. Ashley was going to have a Christmas to remember. Finally Sean returned to Ashley and told her his story. He explained that her parents knew she wasn't dead despite what the doctors had said. When they tried looking for her all attempts failed and the news had been broadcasted all over the world. Organizations and clubs started up to help find her but again they failed. Only hope was on their side and to this day they hadn't stopped searching for her.  
  
Ashley was stunned, she never knew about this, and this was probably why she was never allowed to make human contact. Then Sean explained something else. Then one day, when we felt like giving up and letter with your picture attached and your writing on another piece of paper came in an unmarked envelope. And so it did every month with a new picture of you and a letter from you and a mystery person, but they had stopped about two months ago  
  
Oh I can explain that Ashley said. Kathy had told me that I should write a letter to someone I loved. she told me about my parents but said it was only a myth, that they had been killed and that I should write to them anyway. She'd take a picture of me then she mail it off. The day the lab was destroyed was the day they stopped.  
  
Now Sean knew everything. The pokemon center clock struck ten and Sean said You might want to get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow. Why ? Ashley asked. Sean said It's Christmas  
  
Ashley headed towards her single room when she heard Sean call out her name And Ashley?, Ashley turned around towards Sean Don't forget, it's Christmas, and miracles can happen I'll keep that in mind, and this Christmas I'm hoping for a big one The two smiled and went about their separate ways. Sean watched as Ashley went into her room and closed the door. All the other people in the center waited for Sean's signal. Alright every one, lets do it and so Sean's plan went into action.  
  
~  
Giggles and whispers could be heard over the taping of wrapping paper and phone calls to places longed been visited. Kids and adults a like were making hefty decisions and Sean was there to conduct it all. Suddenly to every ones surprise a small voice was heard through the bustling and hustling. Sean looked over to See Noel, done and groomed. He was clean and he had a Christmas ribbon and bow around his neck. The Eevee looked more bright eyed and bushy tailed than before, when it looked scruffy and mangy. Noel Jumped down and ran up to the only one it recognized, Sean !.  
  
Sean, with Noel's help, was able to finish the work in no time. The plan was now set, and all they had to do was to wake Ashley up in the morning. As the others went to bed, Sean took Noel to Ashley's room. He slowly opened her room door to see Ashley fast asleep. Noel walked in and jumped up on the bed and snuggled close to Ashley's chest. Sean closed the door and then went to bed himself.  
~  
Ashley turned in her bed, she wasn't ready to wake up yet. Ashley, wake up sweetie a sweet voice said. Ashley wearily opened her eyes to see Nurse Joy sitting at her bedside smiling at her. Ashley looked down at her side to see Noel Fast asleep, wearing a Christmas bow and looking very pretty. Ashley sat up and hugged the tired Eevee. Noel woke up and tiredly gave its trainer a kiss.   
  
Come on we're waiting for you in the lobby Nurse Joy said. She helped Ashley out of bed, but Ashley said I'm still in my p.j's and my hair isn't brushed. Nurse Joy giggled at her. Okay then, lets get you dressed and cleaned up she said.  
  
Well it wasn't long before Nurse Joy came back into the lobby, and trailing right behind her was Ashley holding Noel in her arms. Merry Christmas! everyone yelled as Ashley walked in to the room. Noel jumped out of Ashley's arms and ran over to the presents under the tree to sniff out one for himself. Ashley on the other hand was stunned. huh what's going on here? she asked. Sean walked up to her and explained. We have a few things for you Ashley, we hope they'll make life a lot easier for you  
  
Noel ran back to Ashley and jumped into her arms as Sean lead her to a spot on the floor. Everyone had already opened their presents earlier, now it was Ashley's turn. One by one Ashley was handed a present from someone. Ashley was more than surprised to see what each one was. She got a sky blue pokedex, Pokegear to match, a few new outfits to help her out, a coat, shoes, a toy for Noel, and a backpack to carry it all. But the gift giving wasn't over yet. Nurse Joy handed Ashley a certificate to say she was a real trainer, Sean gave her a Cyndiquil, a girl trainer gave Ashley another Eevee to train and to keep Noel company, and finally Ashley received a few friend balls, heavy balls, and the GS ball to boot. (The GS ball was discovered that you can very rare pokemon in it with out fail, but only VERY rare pokemon.)  
  
Ashley was over joyed, she didn't know what to say she was so happy. There's one more thing we want to give you Sean said. He helped her to her feet and took her to the phones. He picked up one and dialed a number. Hello Sliph. CO, could you put me through to the head office please. It's important that I speak to Michael Williams please he's in a meeting right now can I have him call you back? the operator asked No it's important, Ashley wants to say hi Sean said.  
  
Well the operator knew that name all to well and she never thought that Ashley would finally be found. One second, I'll put you through the operator said, trying to hold back tears of joy and not choke on the phone.  
  
In another room a business meeting was taking place, the stress level was rising and Michael Williams was trying very hard not to explode. It was Christmas and he wanted to go home to his wife. Suddenly the phone rang and Mike calmed down instantly. Mike put on the speaker phone and answered Sir there's someone very important on the other line who I think you'd like to talk to the operator said over her crying joy. Mrs, Teph, are you alright? Mike asked. I'm fine but not as good as your going to feel when you talk to this someone Put them on Mike said.  
  
Mike, like the rest of the staff, was expecting another company with really good news but instead a boy's voice came on. Hello, who's speaking Hi is this Michael Williams? the Sean asked. Yes, can I help you? Mike asked. Yes you can actually. There's some here that would like to talk with you Mike said not sure what to expect. Just then a small, meek, voice said Mike then answered a cheerful little back. Then a word from the other line caught him off guard. . Mike was stunned for only a second when finally he asked Ashley?, is that you? the small voice answered back. Mike was over whelmed with emotion, he picked up the phone and started talking to Ashley. Tears rolled down his face, the day he had long awaited for had finally came. The board to were crying with joy. Mike could hear his daughter crying over the phone on the other side.  
  
To be continued....


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah  
  
The Adventures Of Ashley And Sean!  
Part 3  
  
Oh sweetie don't cry he said over his tears. I can't help it daddy, I thought I'd never see you again Me too princess Mike told her. Listen Ashley, where are you? I'll go pick up mom and wee come over and meet you Mike said now starting to get up. I'm in the pokemon center in Azalea Town Ashley said over her choked voice. Azalea Town, that's were he was right now!. Okay sweetie we're on our way Ashley said. The one word Mike thought he would never hear, he turned his attention back to the phone. Yes honey? I love you Ashley said. Mike smiled as another tear rolled down his cheek I love you to princess and he waited for Ashley to hang up.  
  
I'm out of here Mike yelled happily as he ran out the door to get his coat and stuff. Since Mike was gone the meeting was canceled and every one went home.   
~  
Back at the center Ashley was crying not because she was sad, but because she was happy. She had finally found her parents and now they were coming to get her for the holidays. What could possibly be better. Here Ashley Sean said as he handed her a small gift. Ashley untied the bow and lifted the small lid. In the box was a necklace with a small silver wing pendant on it. It's called the silver wing Sean said. With it you can summon the legendary bird Lugia  
  
Ashley had heard about Lugia and had always admired it for it's beauty and strength. Thank you she said, and hugged the boy quickly. Your welcome Sean said, then he pulled out a pendant around his neck. See? I have the rainbow wing, I can summon Ho-oh with it, Ashley remarked.  
  
Nurse Joy got off the phone and then looked out the door. Officer Jenny was tearing down some old missing posters and a couple could be seen walking the streets, most likely headed this way.   
  
Sure enough a couple walked into the center and started shaking off all the snow that clung to their coats. The women walked up to Nurse Joy with her husband next to her. May I help you? Nurse Joy asked happily. Yes you may the woman answered worriedly. We're looking for a little girl, her name is Ashley Williams. Nurse joy smiled and pointed to a little girl in a black and blue jacket, white t-shirt, blue skirt, and white and blue running shoes. Her long cop[per hair was tied back into a neat ponytail with a red ribbon. The girl was talking to a boy.  
  
The couple was Anita, and Mike Williams. They looked at the little girl as she laughed happily at another joke that Sean had told. Finally to grab Ashley's attention Nurse Joy said Ashley is that little girl right over there loud and proud. Ashley turned to see two adults standing at the counter. They were looking at her with happy crying eyes, well at least the Anita was, Mike was somewhere near that point as well. Anita crouched down to one knee and Ashley just stood there and watched. Anita asked, choked. That triggered it.   
  
Ashley asked. Anita nodded. Ashley smiled happily and as the tears came, Ashley bolted into her parents loving arms. They immediately picked her up and hugged her tight. There wasn't a dry eye in that center as parents and kid were finally reunited, thanks to the help of Sean and the others. Let's go home Mike said quietly and as they walked out, Ashley mouthed a great big thank you to every one, and especially Sean, who helped her the most.  
  
As the y left the center, Ashley with all her things and Noel prancing happily behind, Ashley thought that this was the best Christmas ever, but when she really thought about it, it was actually her first Christmas ever. Things were just right Ashley thought as they got into the limo and drove back to the Williams mansion.  
~  
The new year was over and the snow storm had finally let up. Ashley was heading over to the center to see her friends, and to see Sean. As she walked in everyone greeted her with hugs and hellos. Sean was the most happy to see her. Ashley told them about the wonderful things she and her family had done for the holidays, each one better than the last. Finally Ashley told them that she was going to start her training tomorrow.   
  
Ashley, why don't you come with me?, if you do it will be just us so there won't be a lot of troubles around Sean asked. Sure, I don't like being alone anymore than what I have to. I've been alone most of my life  
  
Sean smiled Great, Tomorrow? Ashley nodded She answered and with that they clashed their arms and hands together. This would be their sing to show their friendship to each other.  
Friends forever? Ashley asked. Sean nodded Friends forever! he declared. Noel squealed with joy and danced about the two friends, creating a good laugh.  
  
See ya later pal Ashley said as she headed for the door. Tomorrow at nine am. Sean said. Ashley confirmed and with Noel in her arms she left.  
~  
The next morning at nine. Sean, Ashley and her parents were at the edge of Azalea town. I'm going to miss you so much Ashley said as she hugged her parents. We will to Ashley's mom said. Now if you get into any trouble, just call us. You have our number right? Ashley's Father, Mike, asked. Ashley nodded. Yes daddy. The one word he thought he'd never hear again was now forever in his mind as he hugged his daughter for the last time until they would meet again.  
  
And remember to call us everyday, alright? Anita asked. Ashley nodded Yes mama, I'll remember Ashley giggled. The couple stood back and looked at their daughter. Ashley be careful, and look out for each other okay.? Alright mom, we will.   
  
Sean agreed Don't worry Mrs Williams, I won't let anything happen to her. I know you won't Sean, and thank you Mrs Williams said.  
  
Now remember to call Mr Williams reminded them. the two answered in unison. Noel jumped up into Mrs Williams arms and gave her a lick goodbye, and did the same to Mr Williams. Good bye Noel Mrs Williams said. Finally the of the hugs and kisses were given and the two kids were on their way, Noel happily prancing at Ashley's feet.  
  
Mr and Mrs Williams watched as their daughter walked off into the distance with her new found friend and pokemon. They would wait patiently for their little Ashley to return again.....someday!  
  
The End!  
  
  
  



End file.
